


Young and Beautiful

by foolingfood (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foolingfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Lana Del Ray's "Young and Beautiful"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Ray's "Young and Beautiful"

"This isn't like you." she whispered, trailing her fingertips across his face.

"I know it's not." he breathed with a quiet laugh attached.

She hummed in agreement as she lifted his face to look at hers.

"Why have you got me tied up?"

"Just a little fun." she replied with a small smirk. 

She placed a kiss at the base of his neck, trailing more kisses upwards as she located his sweet spot.

He moaned once she had found it.

"That's it, babe. Let it all out." she whispered.

He whimpered once more when she reached down, rubbing herself over his bulge.

He struggled against the holds she tied him under, straining in his chair.

"Hey, don't struggle. You'll be untied soon enough." she whispered sensually, and Niall groaned.

She nipped at his chin while he closed his eyes.

"I love you." he gritted out, fighting her control.

"I love you too, Niall." she mumbled with a small smile.

She knew this wasn't easy for him. But, she wanted control in their sex life. And this was her decision.

She finally made her way up to his mouth and she kissed him gently, but he didn't respond.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she asked against his lips.

He didn't answer, but his eyes opened and he kissed her ferociously.

"Untie me." he growled, his eyes pleading with her.

She grinned, then trailed her hand over the ribbons holding him down.

"Hmm," she hummed, "I think not. At least, not yet."

He flung his head back, baring his neck and shirtless torso for her.

Kisses were pressed to the column above his shoulders and Niall groaned, rolling his hips upward.

He _needed_ friction.

His wife smirked, but she allowed nothing.

"Like I said, not yet." she whispered.

She carefully stepped from his lap, and reached for the zipper on his skintight jeans.

He hissed when she was unzipping them.

Only a minute later and she had his jeans five feet away from where she stood.

"Please just touch me." Niall begged.

"Patience, love." she mumbled.

His boxers were next and she had those away from his hips in less than thirty seconds.

Niall's dick stood erect before her, and she smiled up at him.

He groaned when she placed a kiss onto the tip.

"Please," he breathed out, trying to buck his hips.

"Wait." she replied firmly as she stroked his length.

He moaned and groaned, but she refused to do anything but stroke him languidly.

But, she soon grew tired of that.

She quickly climbed up onto his lap, kissing him forcefully.

He moaned as they bruised their lips together, but that wasn't everything that his wife had planned.

While she had him distracted with the slide of their tongues together, she carefully positioned herself above his throbbing appendage.

He hasped aloud when she had finally slipped herself down the full girth of him.

"Fuck, you're so tight. How—" he groaned out while she moaned.

"Waiting is better, yeah?" his wife whispered, laughing quietly while she moved up and down.

"So—so much better." he gasped. "Kiss me, yeah? My hands are all tied up."

"I can fix that." she kissed him as she untied his hands.

Immediately, he had her in his arms and he kissed her with an easy skill while they worked together.

"I love you so, so much." he groaned.

"I love you, Ni." she giggled.

They go on for a few minutes, kissing languidly as they made love.

"I still can't believe you tied me up. And I let you!" Niall laughed along with his wife.

"It's because you love me so much."

"Suppose it is."

"Oh, god, I'm close."

"No condom." she winked. "That means we might have a little one of you in nine months or so."

Niall groaned before kissing her again.

"Can't wait." he whispered with a small laugh.

He groaned once more before releasing inside her.

"Oh my god." she moaned, kissing him as she met her high.

"I love you." they both whispered in turn as they separated at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I happened to make it fluffy enough and still make it kind of hot to read. :)


End file.
